The Support
by KingdomOfThomond
Summary: A new class joins the team, called the Support. However, he brings a monster with him, which he, along with his new team, has to destroy to save America. Rating may change later on.
1. The Support Arrives

"SANDVICH! I'm coming for you!" screamed the RED Heavy, barging his way through the door into the canteen, nearly falling over a slightly shorter man, who had a bolt action Lee-Enfield rifle pointed at the Russian. The man has wearing a light red, almost pink, short sleeved shirt with a pip on both shoulders, denoting the rank of Second Lieutenant, and he wore a white, orange and green kilt, which Demoman would probably know the name of. The man had two chains of ammunition going over his shoulders and under his pips, and a backpack full of rockets and grenades.

"What is tiny baby man doing here?" asked Heavy.

"This is RED isn't it? I'm a new recruit, ya see." replied the man, with a very strong Irish accent.

"You come to right place. You told by purple lady to see doctor, _da_?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, come with me! I will show you where doctor is!"

"Thank you very much."

* * *

"Doctor! We have new recruit! He was told to see you." shouted Heavy when he and the new man went into the doctor's surgery.

"Yes, very good. Now, Herr Heavy, leave us." replied the German doctor.

Heavy left the room, and Medic turned to the new man.

"Now, I'm going to insert a new heart into you. I believe the Administrator told you vhy."

"Oh yes."

"Ohh, an Irishman. I haven't seen one of those in years. Anyvay, please, onto the operating table. I hope you aren't afraid of scalpels."

The man got onto the table while taking off his shirt and munitions, noted the large number of doves in the surgery, and shivered slightly. Medic turned on his overhead medigun. The man flinched slightly when the scalpel pieced his skin, and saw his heart beating, and his lungs rising and falling regularly for the first time. Medic took out the Irishman's heart, looking at the man's liver with a slight look of disgust, and deposited the heart in a small container, which was quickly marked. The German went over to the fridge, opened the door, and took out a much larger heart.

The Irishman heard a French accent say "Kill me", to which the German Medic replied "Later". The German took an Übercharge valve from the counter, and stuck it into the heart, which turned a rich red colour. The Medic then proceeded to shove the new heart into the new recruit, shooed away Archimedes, and changed the setting on the medigun to repair the Irishman's skin.

The recruit said thanks to the doctor, and put his shirt and munitions back on.

"Herr, please would you tell me vhat your class is." asked Medic.

"I'm the Support – I give ammunition to the rest of the team. On top of that, I''m a fairly good cook." replied the Irishman.

"Vell, that vould explain the ammunition that you carry. Before you go, I just want to make sure of a few things."

"Go ahead."

"Your move speed is 90, and your normal health is 175."

"That's correct."

"Your main veaknesses are from fire, rockets and from grenades and bombs."

"That is also correct."

"Is there anything else about you, like your ammunition dispensing?"

"I can replace up to and including five thousand rounds, and my replenishing range is 15 feet."

"You can go now."

The Support left the room, shivered slightly, and went to the room which had been assigned to him, which the Administrator had so clearly said as being "the fifth room on the left. You room-mate will be the Sniper, who spends the summer and autumn in his camper van, so you will have the room for yourself most of the year.".

The Support put his weapons – a pitchfork, the bolt action Lee-Enfield, and a Welrod with manually-operated rotating bolt – and ammunition on the desk, in the part that was clearly his side of the room, as it was the cleanest, and the other had crumpled sheets, knives hanging from the wall, and several jars full of a yellow liquid the Support instantly recognised as urine.

The Support hung up a clean uniform, and put his weapons, apart from the Welrod, and munition belts and bag inside his wardrobe, and tested the springs on his bed. To the Support, the springs weren't bad at all, considering what his bed had been like before he joined RED. After that, the Support took his Welrod from the desk where he had left it, shoved it into his belt, and went to the canteen, which doubled up as a communal area.

* * *

As most of the team where sitting around a table playing cards, and the rest were paying attention to the game (or asleep, in Demoman's case), they didn't notice the Support come up quietly behind them. The Support spoke when the game had finished.

"Would you mind telling me what card game that is?"

Soldier was the first to speak.

"You almost gave me a heart attack son. I thought you were a Spy!"

"I can assure you, Soldier, that this Irishman is one of the RED team. And you were in no real danger of a heart attack, as your heart is fit and strong." said Medic.

"_Mais,_ if this main is not a Spy, then, why the Welrod. It is the Assassin's Pistol, complete with silencer, _ce n'est pas_?" asked Spy.

"Shoot son, if he's Irish, he could 'inherit', as it were, some weapons from the British, regardless of what type they are." replied Engineer.

"What I want to know is: **where on Earth did you get that kilt, laddie, 'cause it sure ain't Scottish!**" asked Demoman.

"It's called an Irish National." replied Support.

"Ah, good lad. Let's go have a drink." continued Demoman.

* * *

**A/N **The 'monster' is going to be introduced a bit later on, as the next chapter will be about the Support. Please rate and review!


	2. The Support Talks To Demoman

**A/N** This chapter deals with the Support's past, and a bit about the monster. Sorry if this seems a bit short. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, laddie, tell me about yourself." said Demoman, as both he and the Support sat down at a table with a couple of beers each.

The Support started talking.

"My parents were part of the IRA, so I never really saw them that much. I was raised by my uncle Paddy, who had a potato farm, which I worked on. Uncle Paddy had quite a lot of British weapons, which he had found and scavenged from a bunch of British soldiers who had been killed by the IRA. On this farm of his, my uncle had about thirty farmhands, and, everyday for breakfast, we had Uncyclopedios, which are a potato-flavoured cereal where you can eat the box. It said on the packet that we shouldn't feed them after midnight or let them taste human blood, so nobody did, until a week or so ago.

"I went to bed, everything normal. The following morning, I woke up to find that my uncle and all but three of his farmhands missing, myself included in the remainder, and that there were lots of pools of blood around the house. Next to these pools of blood were my uncle's British rifles, along with some other ones. I also found that all of our cutlery and one of the barns were missing.

"One of the surviving farmhands had managed to film the incident, and I watched the footage. It was horrible, with a monster killing almost everyone. One of the interesting things about it is that it keeps away from anything religious, as the monster tried to keep as far away as possible from a small table with a bible, a crucifix and a statuette of the Virgin Mary that we had in our living room."

Demoman's mouth was wide open.

"Are you making this up laddie, or did that really happen?" asked the black Scottish cyclops.

"It's real all right. I've even got the footage to prove it, though I'll show it at a later date. However, as I was coming over here, I thought I saw something like the monster get on the boat." replied the Support.

"So it could be over here, in America, going on the rampage?"

"Yes it could, though I think it may stay a little way away from me, at least for now."

"Blood..." murmured Demoman as he fell unconscious.

"Um, Demo?" asked the Irishman. When Demo didn't respond, Support took all of his beer and drank it, before retiring for the night.

* * *

**A/N**. In general response to Crimson Banner's review, I DO NOT SUPPORT THE IRA. If you want to know what Uncyclopedios are, go onto Uncyclopedia and search for them  
Please R&R.


	3. Support's First Fight

It was the Support's first day on the job, and he woke up with a hangover. Sniper was awake already, who, after being glared at from a hungover Irishman because he said "G'day mate" in a cheery way, decided that Support should eat a bowl of ground up, raw coffee.

The Support ate it, and most of his hangover disappeared. He thanked Sniper, got dressed, and went to the canteen. There, Support found Engineer, frying some bacon in what Support thought was the smallest frying pan, despite having four rashers crammed into it.

"Hey buddy, do you want two rashes bacon?" asked Engineer.

"Are you sure?" queried Support.

"I'm sure. I started cooking them for myself, but I don't think I'd eat them."

"Alright then."

Engineer finished cooking the rashes of bacon, then put them on two plates, and put the plates on the table that Support was sitting at.

When the two had finished eating, Support asked Engineer about his family.

"So, do you have a wife, or a family, Engineer?"

"I don't have a wife, son. Hell, I was a Texan Redneck. And I don't really talk about my parents, as it was tragic what happened. What about you?"

"I'm engaged to be married. She's a sweet girl, bit shy, but that voice of hers is so nice."

"Ain't that a cute little thing?"

"Quite." said Medic, sitting down at the table with Heavy.

"Where is she staying?" asked Heavy.

"The town of Teufort, in a tidy little bungalow."

"Ahh, Support,_tu est __pauvres et Irlandais_." said Spy.

"And for those of us that don't speak frog, Frenchie?" said Engineer.

"I said he was poor and Irish." replied Spy.

"Tiny baby Spy should not insult Support on first day." said Heavy.

Spy decided to be quiet for a little while.

"So, Engineer, what fight are we going to have today?" asked Support, when the team was waiting in the spawn room waiting for the day's match to start.

"It's an Arena, where you have to stay alive as long as possible while killing BLU. If we both teams survive a minute, then a control point becomes available to capture to win the round." replied the Texan.

Within the first minute of play, everyone on the Red team apart from Medic, Sniper, Spy, Support and Heavy had been killed, while the BLU team lost only their assault classes. Because of the number of BLU mercenaries still around, the RED team turtled near the control point, denying it to the BLU team.

Spy sacrificed himself when he disguised himself as the BLU Demoman, killed a couple of the BLU team, and was found out by the real BLU Demoman, who then gibbed the RED Spy with grenades.

Medic healed Sniper, Support and Heavy, before the German Übercharged Heavy to go down in a blaze of glory, when they were hit by some grenades from the BLU Demoman.

Sniper and Support looked at each other.

"This isn't good." said Support.

"You're right there mate." replied Sniper.

"Well, there's only one thing for it – you distract, I'll take out the remaining three BLU mercenaries with my Welrod. I might need a bit of covering fire, as the bolt on the Welrod is a little bit stiff and takes a bit of time between each shot."

"Right, let's do this."

When the Support disappeared, Sniper did some dances to keep the attention of the BLU team, who took pot-shots at him, until Support dealt with the BLU Engineer, Medic and Demoman with the Welrod, killing them almost without a noise coming from the pistol. Support went over to Sniper, as the Adminsitrator anounced that the RED team had won.

"Good one, mate!" said Sniper.

"You fought well too, Sniper." said Support.

The two men stood there for a few seconds, looking at the battlefield, before Support clapped his hands, rubbed them, and said:

"Now that's done, lets go and have a drink."


	4. Watching Monsters

That evening, in the bowels of the RED base, the team were grouped around the television, watching movies. Spy, being the sneaky frog that he is, slipped into the room where Support slept, and removed the tape of the monster, having been tipped off by Demoman as to its existence.

When the second movie, _Cry of the Hunted_, a particular favourite of Soldier's, had finished, Spy put the Support's video into the player. This resulted in screams and gunshots coming from the TV, which was a deep blue in colour, due to the time the footage was shot at. When the tape first started playing, Scout and a couple of others jumped, but when the monster appeared, it provoked a cry of fear from everyone but Support.

"What the hell is that, man?" asked Scout.

"It's the Schizophrenic Horned Man from Irish mythology, often given the name Cernunnos." replied Support.

The team watched on as Cernunnos beat up about a dozen remaining farmhands, while easily shrugging off all that they could throw at him. When the tape had finished, Support sniffed, and was disgusted by his teammates.

"You _soiled_ yourselves, eh?" asked the Irishman.

"It were scary." slurred Demoman.

"Well, wait until you go to bed." replied Support.

"An' didn't ya mention that it could be coming again?"

"That I did."

Then Support was hit by the smell of nine men relieving themselves for a second time.

"I'm going to bed. I'll… see you tomorrow, after you've cleaned yourselves up." said Support, as he made his way to the room he shared with Sniper.

Support undressed, put set of flannel pyjamas on, got into bed, and laughed, laughed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

In the plush restaurant they had chosen, the Administrator and Saxton Hale were enjoying steaks and red wine, when the Administrator was called aside by one of the waiters, as there was a phone call for her from Miss Pauling.

A few minutes later, the Administrator returned to her table.

"Saxton, would you mind staying around Mann's land. We… have a problem that we need you to deal with."

"As long as I get to beat something up and eat steak, I'm happy." replied Saxton Hale.


	5. BLU Finds Out About Cernunnos

Days passed. Despite the looming threat of being killed, the RED team still managed to enjoy themselves. At one fight, Heavy and Medic wore 1970 rock-star clothes, complete with star-shaped sunglasses. They got slaughtered a ridiculous amount by the BLU team. In another fight, Demoman had grown such an impressive and large afro that Sniper was able to hide in it, and racked up an impressive amount of headshots.

Still, it was noticeable even to the BLU team that something was going on that the RED team were keeping quiet about. In the BLU base, the secret was a major discussion wherever two mercenaries were together. The BLU Spy was sent out multiple times, but always returned through the re-spawn system, mildly singed. The BLU Spy didn't find anything out.

One evening, the BLU team had finished their dinner, when the RED Spy de-cloaked with a "Gentlemen?".

This resulted with cries of "SPY!", and some BLU mercenaries started getting up, but were waved down by the RED Spy. The Frenchman began talking.

"You know we have a secret, and you have been sending out your Spy to try and find out what it is. I will tell you, as it has been long enough and your lives depend on it. Now, both teams have acquired a new class, _non_? Our Support has brought along a monster, the Schizophrenic Horned Man, often given the name Cernunnos. Our Irishman also brought along a film of this monster, and it is terrifying. Cernunnos is shown killing about a dozen men with rifles, without taking any damage.  
"However, the administrator has found out about Cernunnos, as I have seen the legendary Saxton Hale around our bases. Despite this, I think it would be a good idea if you carry your weapons around with you at all times, as my team is, as we don't know when Cernunnos will strike."

The RED Spy looked around, and cloaked. Then, the BLU team heard him say "I'll be seeing you.".

The BLU team looked at each other.

"Do we trust him?" asked Demoman.

"If there is anything in his story, especially if Saxton Hale is around, then I think something bad is going on." replied Sniper.

* * *

As the RED Spy jogged back to his base, he attracted the attention not only from Saxton Hale, but also, in the shadows, Cernunnos.

* * *

**A/N** In the next chapter, Cernunnos will strike. Please rate and review.


	6. Cernunnos Destroyed

3:08 AM, morning after RED Spy's visit to the BLU base.

The BLU Spy's death scream cut through the still, quiet and cold air in the same way as a set of bagpipes would. This was predictably followed by alarm bells, lights turning on, and dogs barking. However, there were nine other death screams from the BLU team, before the BLU re-spawn hummed into action.

The RED team, knowing that the attacks were made by Cernunnos, took out their weapons and made they ready for battle. Doing the usual routine, Engineer stayed near the base entrance with Demoman, and the Texan set up a dispenser, sentry and teleporter exit, before setting up the entrance just outside of the BLU base.

Meanwhile, Spy went to see what Saxton Hale was up to, and ended up punched in the face by the enraged Australian.

Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Medic, Sniper, Support and Heavy made their way to the BLU base, where they were joined by Saxton Hale and Spy, the latter having the beam of the Medic's medigun trained on him quickly after his arrival.

When Saxton entered the BLU base, the RED team followed him in. Not that Saxton needed them, but it was good to have others to act as cannon-fodder while he made his attack.

With a loud and obvious hum, the BLU re-spawn and the lights went out due to Cernunnos disconnecting the power, leaving the group in the BLU base in total darkness, until Hale's chest hair created a glow that all could see by. Seeing this light, the BLU Medic, Spy and Sniper approached the surprised Hale and the RED team.

"What are you doing here, mates?" asked the BLU Sniper.

"Hunting that **HIPPY **of a monster that killed your team." replied Hale in a voice that made angels weep and broke hearts of stone.

"He was going to the basement, the last time I saw him." said the BLU Spy.

"Are the rest of BLU around?" asked the RED Sniper.

"Nah, the re-spawn managed to get us three out before it was stopped. We three were the first to die." replied the BLU Sniper.

And so the now slightly larger group made its way to the BLU basement, where they found Cernunnos, who started beating Hale in the chest.

Before Hale could react to Cernunnos' assault, there was an audible crack as one of Hale's ribs broke. In response, Hale started pummelling Cernunnos, while both Medics trained their mediguns on the Australian, and the remainder of the group fired their weapons. Before long, Support had gone back to his base to get some ammo from the Engineer's dispenser, but the Irishman told the Texan that the sentry or dispenser shouldn't be moved.

Back in the BLU basement, the combined firepower of the majority of the RED team and most of the BLU support classes wasn't affecting Cernunnos in the least, despite headshots and backstabs, and, surprisingly, Hale's devastating critical punches were only doing minimal damage to the piece of Irish mythology. Even other characters from Irish mythology, which had arrived in the meantime because of their mythical status, had very little influence on Cernunnos.

After a while, all but Hale and the two Medics were tired of fighting, and retired to the RED base, where they proceeded to get absolutely drunk like there was no tomorrow. Sometime later, Hale and the two Medics arrived in the RED base.

"Did…you…kill…it, Hale?" asked Demoman.

"Couldn't. It seems to have a sort of mythical energy that keeps it alive. Despite me ripping that **HIPPY'S **limbs off, they just regrew." replied Hale.

"Well, let all of us that can still stand, raise our glass of booze, a toast. To Saxton Hale, the man who hurt Cernunnos. And lived." Slurred the BLU Sniper.

Only the two Spies, Snipers, Medics and Engineers stood, before all of them collapsed into their chairs.

"Who's dealing with Cernunnos? asked Support.

"We left Cernunnos to a couple of TF bosses." replied Hale.

"Who are those, then?"

"Intelligent Heavy and Spyper."

Support laughed.

"Isn't Intelligent Heavy supposed to be happy and friendly?" asked the Irishman.

"He is dangerous. You know that pan he wears? It brain-melts anyone else who wears it. replied the BLU Medic.

Back in the BLU basement, Cernunnos was getting his brain melted by Intelligent Heavy's pan, while Spyper was attacking the schizophrenic Horned Man, due to Intelligent Heavy's pan giving Cernunnos nightmarish visions of darkness, maniacal laughter, and sandwiches, caused Spyper's attacks to do damage to the Irish myth.

Soon, Cernunnos lay dead, and Intelligent Heavy and Spyper caught their breath back.

Then, in the gloom, Polite Spy appeared, and offered them both sandwiches, before disappearing. To save the Irish-myth-killing duo the trouble, Polite Spy went into the RED base, told them that Cernunnos was dead, and offered them a sandwich.

After Cernunnos' death, the RED Engineer restored power to the BLU base, allowing the BLU re-spawn to function and the BLU team, save those who had already re-spawned, to come back to life.

Saxton Hale disappeared back to Mann Co., where he tried to recreate Intelligent Heavy's pan.

Following Support's marriage to his girlfriend, no-one ever spoke of Cernunnos again which is good, as America would have declared war on it, despite Cernunnos being dead.

Finally, Support had escaped the trouble that had started back in Ireland.

* * *

**A/N** That's all folks! Please rate and reveiw.


	7. Coal Town

"Mann Co. is under attack!" exclaimed the Administrator.

Sniper, Support, and Medic from the former RED team, and Spy, Heavy, and Scout from the defunct BLU team, were taking on Gray's robots in Coal Town. The mercenaries had heard that the Engineers from both dissembled teams were having huge success with their sentries, and even had a report that the RED Engineer's level 3 sentry ran out of ammo five seconds of robots coming into range, but did not believe it.

The mercenaries had readied themselves against the onslaught, as they had in the five previous waves, and were therefore in tactical positions around the entrance to the mine. Blood, limbs, oil, and gears went flying everywhere, like how they had earlier that day. But still the robots came on for more. When tanks came through, the mercenaries had a wager on how few times they would die, Support being optimistic at two deaths each, while Spy was more pessimistic at seven. However, the second tank had just arrived after the destruction of the first, before preceding to grind to a halt, and explode yards away from the mine, destroying the robots and Scout around it.

"Crikey! What made it do that?" exclaimed Sniper.

"Gentlemen, it appears that someone has taken command of Gray's robots, and they are self-destructing to prevent misuse. It appears that we have won!" shouted the Administrator through the loudspeakers.

"I wonder who could have done that." muttered Sniper, sarcastically.

"The RED Spy?" questioned the BLU Spy.

"Well done, genius. You're smarter than the rest of us."

"In Coal Town, yes. No offense to the fat man and his Degree in Russian Literature, but you are slower and more stupid than I. Despite this, your former Spy, Sniper, is smarter than I am. How he managed to wrestle the robots away from Gray, I do know, nor that they would self-destruct without the command his command."

"Still, I'll drink to him." stated Support.

"Won't there be a debriefin' or somethin'?" asked Scout.

"Little man has point." added Heavy.

"Ja, but it vould be nothing more than congratulations from Herr Hale, and us being sent avay." pointed out Medic.

"Sure doc, but this is Saxton Hale we're talking about. The bloke who's a credit to Australia and the man who beat up Cernunnos... and lived." argued Sniper.

"Didn't we all vow that none of us would talk about that incident." slurred Support in a beautiful Irish accent.

"I don't remember that, so go join the IRA, you Irish pig." said Sniper in a threatening way.

"Calm down, tiny baby Sniper, or I will send you through re-spawn until you stop threatening person who helped us out against robots." ordered Heavy.

"That wouldn't happen."

"You want demonstration?" asked Heavy, cracking his knuckles.

"On second thoughts, no." grumbled Sniper.

"Go back to that van you call home, as I for one don't want to be in the company of someone who is unpleasant to an ally." ordered Spy.

"Nah." spat Sniper.

"Van or re-spawn are options. Choose." commanded Heavy.

"I'll be in my van. Leave me alone for the next few hours." muttered Sniper.

After Sniper had left, Support looked at his team-mates.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the pub after those robots." stated Support.

The others joined him.

"How is your Frau? Out of curiosity." inquired Medic.

"She's alright. She felt a bit strange recently, and the Teufort doctor said she had two heartbeats. I don't believe him, as she would have had problems much earlier." answered Support.

"Two heartbeats? Usually that means that a Frau is vith..." started Medic.

"Whoo, big guy." cheered Scout, giving Support a high five.

"I don't get it." said Support.

"She is vith child." replied Medic.

"I haven't seen her with a child."

"Inside of her."

"Oh. I get you. Don't you have a wife?"

"She is at peace." stated Medic, solemnly.

"Oh dear." slurred Support, hanging his head for a few moments in quiet.

"Now," said Support, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "What about something to drink?"

* * *

**A/N** Due to Smorgesborg and Cernunnos saying (in other words) that I should adjust the ending, I felt guilty, and therefore typed this, tying it into Mann Vs Machine. I hope this is a better ending, so please rate and review so I know how I've done.


	8. A New Problem

Five years came and went. Gray Mann attempted to assassinate Saxton Hale seven times, but failed miserably. Gray continued attacking Mann Co. for a few months after his failed assassinations, despite the RED Spy's interference, before deciding that there wasn't any point in continuing his attacks any more. Nobody knew where he or his robot hordes went after that. Support's little daughter, Aine, considering her father's nature of employment and the good nature of most of his co-workers, got on fairly well with Pyro, Scout, Medic, Engineer, and Heavy. Soldier and Spy ignored her most of the time, Sniper found her and her Irish accent annoying, while Demoman was too drunk most of the time to do anything sensible with her, such as teaching her about the explosive properties of potassium chloride.

Because of a desire to see her husband, Support's wife had become a regular sight after fighting hours. Spy's lone attempt to have an affair with Support's wife lead to the Frenchman being hospitalised for a week, with damage so severe to his two best friends that he would never father any children. Following the disbanding of the RED and BLU teams, the young family moved to Alamogordo, where they lived on the outskirts. However, even at a young age, Support and his wife knew that something was wrong with their daughter's mental state.

At school, she reportedly had an aurora of danger. Her drawings, either of the RED team or of their weapons, made other students, and even the teachers, nervous around her. Her stories would involve her father's team thrashing BLU or Gray Mann's robots. Support and his wife put it down to her exposure to Team Fortress Industries. Quite often, she would accidentally frighten her peers, and would end up outside the principal's office, an amiable fellow who was fast becoming friends with Aine's parents due to their frequent meetings.

One afternoon, Aine went home, and found her father talking with the archetype-hurting Scottish demolitions expert. She could hear them as she went to the living room.

"Tavish, I still remember the time that we found you in a ditch with Engineer's shotgun." said Support, chuckling.

"What time, Turlough?" asked Demoman.

"Good point. Still, those were the good times, eh?"

Aine entered the room. She went over to her father, and hugged his legs, as was usual for her. She greeted both her father and Demoman, referring to the latter as "Uncle Demo". When his daughter went upstairs to draw pictures in peace, Support continued talking to Demoman.

"Okay Tavish, Aine's out of the way. Why have you come here?"

* * *

**A/N** Support's name, Turlough, comes from an Irish name meaning "one who aids or assists", which is rather fitting with his former RED occupation. Please rate and review.


End file.
